


it’s four a.m., why am i still here with you?

by yedams (notteess)



Series: damhoon universe [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Damhoon are Exes, Drunken Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunions, Sleepovers, another damhoon fic bc damhoon boyfriends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/yedams
Summary: Reunions were one of Jihoon’s favorite things in the world. So, when he received a reunion invitation for his university club, the man confirmed his attendance without much thought.He just forgot one small fact; his last boyfriend, Bang Yedam, was also in the club and he would be forced to finally talk to the younger for the first time since their breakup nine years ago.Jihoon was definitely not looking forward to meeting the man who got his heart broken by him.or the one where damhoon are exes and they decided to have a small midnight talk with one another.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Bang Yedam
Series: damhoon universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	it’s four a.m., why am i still here with you?

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another damhoon fic!! i just cannot get over how fun it is to write about these two!!
> 
> as usual this is not proofread. so, i apologize for the typos and grammatical errors as english is not my first language!
> 
> don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this fic<3 
> 
> also be on the look out for a future fic, that may or may not be a yoshidam royalty au👀

Reunions were one of Jihoon’s favorite things in the world. He had always loved the thrill of meeting an old acquaintance or friend, talking and catching up about life, as both parties tried their hardest to make it seem like they _were not_ bragging about their achievements. Reunions were a recipe for disaster with snarky talks, lies, and drama as their main ingredients, and Jihoon, above all else, _loved_ the drama it brought. Of course, there existed genuine people whom he had actually missed, those special types of people were usually whom Jihoon chose to spend the night with, actually catching up with them as they were people he once knew best.

Reunions were one of the best things Jihoon could experience in his adult life. His nine-to-five job brought zero sources of entertainment, he had more colleagues than friends, and his love life was borderline nonexistent. Reunions brought spice and flair to Jihoon’s current boring and monotone life.

So, when a reunion invitation was sent to his personal email in the middle of June. Jihoon was more than excited to immediately reply with the fact that he would, _most definitely_ , be attending.

It was a small reunion for the club he had attended during university, a small music lovers club that they had lovingly called ‘Treasure’. The group consisted of merely twelve members, as the club focused more on the interests and hobbies of the group, instead of awards and competitions. It was Jihoon’s second home during university and the group had promised they would be in contact with one another even after graduation. Which turned out to be nothing but false promises between the twelve young men.

After the oldest members’ graduation, namely Jihoon, Hyunsuk, Yoshinori, and Junkyu. It didn’t take long for the group to experience a falling out with each other. The oldest members had always been the ones asking to meet up or the ones ‘camping’ in the club room. With them gone, the rest of the group just naturally stopped hanging out with one another.

The additional fact of Jihoon breaking up with a fellow club member—Bang Yedam— just before his graduation, _might_ have also been one of the reasons for the group’s pitiful ending. But, Jihoon decided that it would be in his best interest to not think of himself as the one responsible for their falling out.

Jihoon remembered Yedam clearly, a loud and confident junior who had a voice laced with honey. A smart young man who never had a bad GPA and somehow still time to join many other clubs and organizations. A man who was shorter than Jihoon by only a few centimeters but Jihoon would always tease him about the difference, talking about how perfect Yedam’s height was for forehead kisses and back hugs.

Yedam was everything Jihoon had ever dreamt of and more, the beautiful young man had accepted Jihoon, who was nothing more than your mediocre university student, studying just enough to survive through the hell that was his major.

Above all else though, Jihoon remembered Yedam’s crying face. 

Just a few days before his graduation, Jihoon had brought an unsuspecting Yedam to the empty club room and broke off their relationship. The young man sobbed as he asked for an explanation as to why Jihoon had the sudden need to break up. Jihoon stayed silent while Yedam cried. The entrance of other club members interrupted them, causing Yedam to run out of the room, and leaving that, as the last time Jihoon ever saw the younger.

Nine years had passed since his last encounter with Yedam and all of the other members of Treasure. Jihoon was nearing thirty and he was curious as to how the others were currently doing in their lives, the man was sure that they would most definitely have a more eventful life when compared to him. Well, considering the life cycle of a fruit fly was more interesting than his, Jihoon would be more surprised if someone showed up with a more mundane life.

One thing he was sure of, after hitting ‘send’ to the email confirming his attendance, Jihoon immediately had an upset stomach. Although the cause of that could either be, the realization that he would have to finally face and interact with Yedam after nine years, or the leftover pasta he had for breakfast that morning. Either way, Jihoon spent the next thirty minutes on the toilet, slightly regretting his decision, although he still wasn’t sure which decision it was.

The reunion was to be had at a beach house that the leader of the club—Hyunsuk—owned. The group had planned that they would stay there for two days and one night, for a barbecue and other activities that could be held on a beach house.

Jihoon finally had his first glimpse of the current state of his old friends. Hyunsuk had always been well off., but considering a search of his name on Naver brought more results for articles than merely social media links, Jihoon was sure Hyunsuk was somewhere out there making a name for himself.

Not long after Jihoon had sent his confirmation email, another one popped up in his inbox. The familiar name of Park Jeongwoo, his junior, showed on his screen. The younger man was also confirming his attendance.

Confirmation emails for the reunion were all sent with Ccs, meaning that everyone in the group could know whether or not a person was coming to the reunion. Almost all the members confirmed they were coming, small notes of being excited about the reunion were written in the emails from Mashiho and Junkyu. The only ones left without a reply were Yedam and Yoshinori. Jihoon was not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by that fact.

—————

Days to the reunion were reducing, with the two-week notice quickly changing to a one-day notice. Yoshinori responded a few days prior with a chirpy email confirming his attendance and an apology for writing back so late, meanwhile, a response from Yedam was still nowhere to be seen. Jihoon sighed as he finally chose which outfits he would bring for his short weekend holiday. A few pairs of shorts and shirts were what he thought was the perfect beach outfit, stuffing his backpack with clothes before turning the lights off in his room, waiting for slumber to finally pay him a visit.

—————

"Park Jihoon?!" an excited voice greeted him when he walked into the modern-looking beach house. Jihoon laughed excitedly when a familiar smaller stance stood in the doorway. There stood Choi Hyunsuk, not looking a day after twenty even when he was already thirty years old. The two hugged for a few seconds, both excited to see a friend from the past, "It's been years!! You bulked up in the gym, huh?" Hyunsuk said to Jihoon with his usual carefree demeanor.

Jihoon and Hyunsuk walked into the main living room where the rest of the group had already been waiting, the two old friends talking with one another lightheartedly. Familiar faces greeted Jihoon the second he walked into the room by Hyunsuk’s side. Jihoon scanned the room with wide smiles as memories of his university life were brought back into his mind. He, however, stopped in his tracks when he saw Yedam sitting alone at the loveseat. 

A polite smile was on the younger's handsome face, "You didn't say you were coming..." Jihoon said without much thought, he could only scratch the back of his neck awkwardly when he realized what he had uttered.

Exclaims and teasing grins greeted his words. _Great_ , he thought, barely two minutes since his entrance and he was already the center of attention. Jihoon glared at the loudest men, Junkyu and Jeongwoo, who laughed even louder in return.

Yedam laughed slightly, pretty eyes turning into crescents before he finally looked at Jihoon, “I forgot to send a reply and thought it’d be better to just come here. A nice little surprise, right?” Yedam said lightly with nods and hums of approval from his side.

Jihoon nodded without a reply. The man rushed to turn back to Hyunsuk, asking about where he should put his things before he makes things more awkward. The oldest responded quickly, taking Jihoon upstairs to where most of the bedrooms were located.

The two arrived at a bedroom at the very end of the hallway. There was a double bed located in the middle of it and a small duffle bag placed on top of the right side of the bed. Two small bedside tables could be seen framing the mattress. A small dresser was pressed against the wall, near the door to the room, and a large glass door was located in front of the bed, leading up to a balcony that overlooked the beach.

“Oh, it’s two people per room? Who am I rooming with?” Jihoon asked as he gingerly placed his backpack beside the duffle bag. The taller of two looked around the room with impressed whistles, “This is a really nice beach house by the way,” Jihoon paused when he saw Hyunsuk’s guilty expression. “What?” he laughed. “What is it, Hyunsuk?”

The smaller of the two looked away, mumbling something that Jihoon couldn’t decipher. Jihoon laughed and asked for another explanation along with a raise of volume in Hyunsuk’s voice as the older just kept mumbling to himself.

“You’re rooming with Yedam...” Hyunsuk’s small voice could finally be heard in Jihoon’s ears.

The silence following that was deafening, neither of the two spoke as they only stared at each other, one in guilt and the other in disbelief.

Jihoon had arrived at the beach house at around five p.m., which meant that the sun was setting and they had to get ready for the barbecue that had been planned. However, the host of the reunion and the last guest of the day were at a standstill. Jihoon walked to the door, peeking at the hallway to make sure no one was around before closing the door, “Are you insane?!” he exclaimed in a hushed voice.

“You were the last one to arrive and everyone else already had a roommate! There was nothing I could do...” Hyunsuk said apologetically, holding one of Jihoon’s forearms with a pout decorating his small face.

“Why didn’t you just assign the rooms?!” Jihoon asked with raised eyebrows, halfheartedly trying to pull his arm from Hyunsuk’s hold. “I’m gonna ask for a switch.”

Hyunsuk yelped and shook his head vigorously. “No!! That’ll make things awkward... Jihoon, I’m sorry, but it’s just for the night,” Hyunsuk pleaded, throughout the entire exchange, Hyunsuk was getting closer and closer to the floor as he was nearly begging Jihoon to accept the arrangement.

Jihoon pulled the older up with a groan, he was about to reply when a knock interrupted them. A pointed look was given to Hyunsuk who continued to pout, “Yeah, come in...”

“Hey,” a familiar face popped in with his signature fox-like smile, “the sun’s setting and we’re about to start the barbecue... Oh, and Yoshi- _Hyung_ was searching for you Hyunsuk- _Hyung_ ,” Yedam explained to the two with a smile.

Hyunsuk excused himself from the room with a pointed look towards Jihoon and left the two ex-lovers together. Jihoon stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and the smile on Yedam’s face faltered when he realized the atmosphere they were in.

“Funny how we’re roommates, huh?” Yedam tried to light up the mood with a joking tone, but the icy atmosphere stayed because Jihoon didn’t answer, too preoccupied with his own mind to react to Yedam. “Um... If you’re uncomfortable with it, I can ask for a switch with one of the others?” Yedam offered with a small smile.

Everything about the situation just made Jihoon feel worse, the older chose to shake his head quickly. Jihoon took his swimming trunks before walking to leave the room, a sorry excuse for a smile decorating his own face as he assured Yedam that he was fine with the whole setup. Jihoon left the bedroom quickly, walking towards the place that Hyunsuk had already pointed to as the bathroom.

A too-loud slam of the door filled the entire beach house for a moment, silencing and stopping all activities as the others wondered what had just happened.

—————

The rest of the night passed by with little to no problems. Jihoon had joked happily with Junkyu and Yoshinori, and the lack of interaction with Yedam was like a breath of fresh air for the man as he finally felt like he could enjoy the reunion. The little interactions Jihoon did have with the other man were insignificant and polite, the two choosing to steer away from each other for the entire night instead of making the atmosphere awkward for the entire group.

As a group of barely thirty-year-old men gathered together, the presence of alcohol was a given. Bottles of vodka, beer, and soju were passed around during the barbecue and after the entire group confirmed that they were full, it was time to hit the alcohol. Drinking games that involved coordination were popular that night, the twelve fully grown adults laughing their heads off whenever one of them missed a beat or had overall poor coordination. By midnight, the entire group was wasted and had to be evacuated back into the main living room by Yoshinori and Hyunsuk, for safety purposes.

It finally felt like they were back in college, having retreats together at a rented beach house, talking about everything and anything with drunken minds. Forgetting everything about the night but still feeling like they had fun when they wake up the next morning.

A karaoke machine was brought out, and Jeongwoo, as well as Junkyu, were quick to take over, belting out notes to some old Mariah Carey song while the entire group laughed and cheered.

Jihoon was sat on one end of the couch with a beer in hand, a sad smile blooming on his face when he realized just how much he had missed having moments like that in his life. The man had been too busy trying to survive in the world, that he had forgotten to live. A body was suddenly pressed into his side and a look around the room was enough for Jihoon to know who had come.

The rest of the group were hyping up Hyunsuk for rapping to a song that was popular in their college years. Leaving no one to realize that the two exes were sitting side by side on the couch. Jihoon took a quick gulp of his beer before he finally mustered the courage to turn his head, “Hey, Stranger.”

Yedam laughed before staring back at Jihoon, his eyes were slightly dilated and his breath smelled too much like vodka for him to be sober, “Hello to you too, S _tranger_ ,” Yedam replied playfully, wrapping a hand around Jihoon’s stomach before closing his eyes.

The younger of the two had always been a cuddler and Jihoon was too drunk to mind the closeness. The situation reminded Jihoon of the first time Yedam had drunk. The younger was a freshman and their club had only consisted of eight members. They had had their first retreat and alcohol was supplied by Hyunsuk. A few shots of vodka and soju later, the two were left in the exact same position as they were now. The difference was they had just begun dating back then and now, they had not been in contact for nine years.

A yawn escape from Jihoon’s mouth. It had been nearing midnight and alcohol had always made Jihoon sleepy. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep with Yedam’s arm still hugging him and Yedam followed his slumber not long after that.

—————

A stinging feeling on his back woke Jihoon up. The man groaned as he stretched his body, realizing the lack of presence at his side and the addition of a blanket over his body. He looked around and was not surprised by the sea of bodies that were laying on the floor, a chuckle escaping his throat when he saw all his friends sprawled out.

Jeongwoo and Haruto were laying on top of each other with their mouths wide open. Doyoung was cuddling a couch pillow while a shirtless Junghwan was hugging one of the coffee table’s legs. Asahi was sleeping on one end of the couch that Jihoon and Yedam were in, his hand was intertwined with Jaehyuk’s who was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Hyunsuk and Yoshinori were cuddling each other on a beanbag and the uncomfortable position was enough to make Jihoon wince in pain. Last but not least, Junkyu was in the loveseat, sleeping calmly with Mashiho in his arms.

The sleep was enough to sober Jihoon up slightly, but he still walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to help his dry throat. After finishing the entire glass, the man started to wonder where Yedam was, as he was nowhere in sight. The clock showed that it was nearly four a.m., the crashing of waves against the beach was accompanied by the squawks of seagulls, the noise successful in fully waking Jihoon up. Jihoon looked out the kitchen window that had a direct view of the beach and found a familiar-looking presence seated on the sand. The tall man walked out of the house with a blanket in hand when he realized that the man, he could only assume was Yedam, was only wearing a thin shirt.

The sound of a door closing was enough to grab the other man’s attention. Yedam turned his face and smiled at Jihoon, beckoning the other to sit next to him as waves kept crashing onto the shore not even six meters from where Yedam was seated. Jihoon walked in time with the waves, gingerly placing the blanket around Yedam before sitting down next to him. A word of thanks was given by Yedam with a smile before silence came back to greet them.

“You know I never really knew why you broke up with me...” Yedam suddenly began with a slight chuckle. The two turned to look at each other. Yedam’s expression was as calm as ever, a smile still on his face, meanwhile Jihoon could only immediately avoid his gaze. “So, I just assumed that you had some secret lover stashed away, who was a million times better than me,” Yedam confessed with a wide smile.

Jihoon finally turned back to meet Yedam’s gaze, a confused expression evident on his face. Yedam laughed louder at that, “What else am I supposed to think?” he asked with a genuine smile and a slight tilt to his head.

Jihoon had no idea how the younger could talk about their breakup so freely and even laughed about it when Jihoon had left him crying his heart out. “How are you so calm about this?” Jihoon asked with genuine curiosity. Yedam smiled a sad smile and turned away to look at the sea.

“It’s been nine years, _Hyung_. I’ve had time to forgive you for whatever issues you had. Besides, it’s not like I stayed single after our breakup,” Yedam explained before tightening the blanket around himself as a breeze blew by.

“So you’re not single, now?” Jihoon asked for reasons he didn’t know, he cringed as he realized what that sounded like.

Yedam looked back at him and laughed once again, reminding Jihoon just how beautiful the other man looked when laughing, “Why? Wanna get back together?” Yedam teased between laughter while Jihoon spluttered for a response. “I’m messing with you, _Hyung_...” he smiled before staring at Jihoon, his eyes small as ever but somehow enough to fit a million stars in them, “But, no, I’m unfortunately still single. Still waiting for ‘the one’ I suppose.”

The sounds of waves were the only thing heard as silence once again accompanied them. Jihoon took a breath before he finally looked at Yedam. He saw the sadness in the other’s eyes. Jihoon sighed, “You were too perfect, Dam-ah...” Yedam turned at the sudden confession, his eyebrows raised as he wondered what Jihoon meant, “Even now... You’re too perfect, Dam-ah...”

“I’m not following?” Yedam asked with furrowed eyebrows, the polite smile finally leaving his face as Jihoon finally saw a glimpse of the sadness inside of Yedam.

Jihoon frustratedly ruffled his own hair with a groan. “You had everything, Yedam. The brains, the friends, the looks, the personality. Everything about you screamed greatness and I was just the ‘weird senior’ who asked you to join my stupid club,” he laughed at how pathetic he sounded. Jihoon turned to look at Yedam with a sad smile, “I never felt like I deserved you, and until the very end, I always knew you could do so much better than ordinary old Park Jihoon,” the older of the two turned his face, unsure whether he could stand it if Yedam looked at him with pity.

Jihoon looked straight into the horizon, hoping the dark blanket that was the sky, could comfort him and help him forget about the stare that was burning on the side of his face. Jihoon wished for nothing more than for time to speed up, for the sun to rise so he had some type of diversion from the topic.

“I was always too busy for you... I was always crying at you,” Yedam spoke in disbelief, as he didn’t understand Jihoon’s point of view at all. “Most of the time we spend together was filled with _me_ crying about how hard I had it in my life. How the expectations burdened me more than anything else. What about that screamed greatness to you, _Hyung_?” Yedam’s palm found the back of Jihoon’s hand, begging for the latter’s full attention and explanation.

Jihoon turned to Yedam with a smile of disbelief.“Everything about it? You fought through everything and still succeeded. You managed to _somehow_ suppress everything you felt when you were in public, so much so, that people saw you as nothing less than perfect,” Jihoon put up a finger for everything he listed. “Yedam, your will to get through everything as the best of the best, _is_ the definition of greatness, and I’m not sure if I will ever live up to it,” Jihoon sighed as he finally turned to look at Yedam. “I was sure that you’d one day realize just how amazing you were and I decided to save myself from the heartbreak,” Jihoon chuckled at his past insecurities and realized just how childish his train of thoughts was. The slight rise to Yedam’s mouth seemed to indicate that the younger also realized how childish Jihoon’s reasons were and that it was nothing worth being mad about. “It didn’t work, by the way. I was a wreck after the breakup.”

“Good,” Yedam’s voice replied with a certain lightness to it. “If the breakup broke you as much as it broke me then I’m fine with it,” Yedam smiled brightly at Jihoon. “You had me crying myself to sleep for an entire week, you know!” Yedam scolded with a small pinch to Jihoon’s arm.

Jihoon was slightly shocked when he saw how lightly Yedam was taking his confession. The, now lighthearted, atmosphere lifted the weight from Jihoon’s shoulder and the older finally gave the younger a genuine smile. “Only a week? I felt like shit for an entire month!” Jihoon joked with a shocked expression on his face, hand rubbing the spot where Yedam pinched.

Yedam laughed at that, the younger borderline cackling as he squeezed Jihoon’s hand tightly, reminding the older of their still intertwined hands. “You know your ’ordinariness was one of the reasons I liked you so much,” Yedam suddenly said with a fond smile as he reminisced their moments of romance. Jihoon’s jaw easily dropped, not believing what he was hearing. “All of my other partners were too much for me to handle. I liked being with ‘ordinary old Park Jihoon’ the most. You’d know that if you even cared to talk about _your_ insecurities with me, instead of just letting me babble about _my_ problems,” Yedam teased with a sly smile that had Jihoon blushing.

“I was a dumb twenty-two-year-old man-boy who thought he had to make his own choices to fuel his ego. _Also_ , being with Mr. Perfect isn’t really a good feeling for a kid whose best achievement was an award of participation, you know?” Jihoon complained with a slight pout on his lips.

Yedam raised an eyebrow at him, “Really? Most people would be bragging about the fact that they were dating me, though?” Yedam asked with a teasing smile that had Jihoon groaning.

“I was a dumb teenager with insecurities! Leave me alone!” Jihoon glared at Yedam before pulling his hand from Yedam’s hold. He crossed his arms around his chest with a huff, turning his head away from Yedam’s entertained gaze.

“You’re still as cute and funny as ever, _Hyung._ ”

“You—“ Jihoon’s words stopped when he saw Yedam wasn’t even staring at him.

The younger of the two had his eyes closed as he faced the horizon in front of them, basking in the salty air as winds blew past them towards the sea. The sun was starting to peek from the edge of the sea, a sign that dawn was nearing. Speckles of yellow, red, and orange could be seen on the ripples of the sea, giving color to the once dark view that accompanied them. Jihoon could only stop and stare in silence as he was once again taken back by Bang Yedam’s mere presence. The air around them was light and familiar, all thanks to how Yedam took Jihoon’s explanation of his selfish reasons for their breakup.

Yedam, in understanding Jihoon’s reasoning for the breakup, somehow just proved to Jihoon that he was and still was as perfect and amazing as he was nine years ago. Jihoon smiled at his ex-lover with fond eyes, “Everything about you is so great, Yedam.”

“Still afraid of greatness, _Hyung_?” Yedam asked with a slight smile, turning his head coyly towards Jihoon.

“Still interested in ‘ordinary old Park Jihoon’, Dam-ah?” Jihoon asked back with a wide smile on his face. Everything about Yedam suddenly felt so familiar and comfortable, Jihoon had trouble remembering why he was so nervous to meet with the younger.

The younger of the two smiled brightly and turned to look back to the horizon where the sun was slowly, but surely, rising. “I’m not sure,” Yedam teased jokingly, “I would be interested in a second first date, though,” the younger man gave Jihoon a slight wink before turning back to watch the rising sun.

Shouts and groans from the front door had the two men turning their heads. The rest of their friends had blankets wrapped around their bodies as they sluggishly walked towards where Yedam and Jihoon were. Their alcohol influenced mind somehow remembering that they had a sunrise watching agenda planned.

The ten men were gathered around Yedam and Jihoon, surrounding the two with loud groans of pain from their respective hangovers. The two ex-lovers laughed before doing rounds to check on their friends. The sunrise didn’t take long to finish after that, the old friends watching the rise of the star together for the first time in nine years.

A sniffle was heard from Hyunsuk, who was sat at the very front of the group, the eldest turned to look at the rest with glassy eyes, “I’m making this an annual event and none of you can disagree,” the man said with a pout. “I missed you stupid idiots and I don’t want to lose contact ever again!” Hyunsuk whined so pathetically that had the rest of the group could not resist cooing at the eldest.

The eleven other members moved quickly to surround the eldest, wrapping their arms around each other as they all hugged Hyunsuk together. Wails could be heard from Jeongwoo and Yoshinori, while the others merely sniffled with teary eyes. They all finally realized just how much they missed each other’s presence in their lives.

Jihoon looked up to see Yedam already staring at him, he could only smile at the younger one who smiled widely in return. His friends were coming back to stay and he had a second first date that he had to plan the second he got home. All of that happened just because he came to a reunion for his old university club. Jihoon hugged the others closer as he finally felt like he could finally live through his life with no regrets.

—————

Jihoon loved reunions, because not only were they one of the few things that brought entertainment to his amazingly boring domestic life. A reunion was what got him back together with his old college best friends as well as his ex-lover-turned-husband, Bang Yedam, and Jihoon couldn’t be more grateful for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s another damhoon fic checked off my list!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> if you did enjoy please leave a kudos and comments as feedbacks are always greatly appreciated💚
> 
> see you on my next yedam fic!!
> 
> —tee


End file.
